


Untitled S.5 Drabble

by zhem1x5



Series: Aprilnowrimo '11 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky can't help it she's just that way, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, and so is Sam, implied wincesty feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just the fangirls who don't seem to care that they're brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled S.5 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the various teeniness of the Aprilnowrimo drabbles

What Sam would never tell, especially to Dean, was that during those four months when Dean was in Hell all Sam thought about was Dean. It was a given in the elder Winchester's mind but Sam would never tell him the true depths those thoughts had reached. The dreams.

Even with Ruby doing her level best to provide enough of a distraction, it was still Dean that occupied his thoughts.

So explaining a slash fan to Dean wasn't all that hard. Feigning disgust to match Dean's shock was.


End file.
